


L'ennui n'a pas sa place à Elysion

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, PWP, Short One Shot, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme on dit, l’Éternité c’est très long, et il faut bien passer le temps…</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ennui n'a pas sa place à Elysion

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L’Ennui n’a pas sa place à Elysion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Thanatos x Hypnos  
>  **Genre :** _with benefits_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "l’éternité devant soi"  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Notes :** non franchement je ne crois pas à ce couple mais il est esthétiquement joli et je pouvais le faire, alors voilà.  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc "Hadès", c’te question  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

Hypnos et Thanatos, à Elysion, n’ont pas beaucoup de distractions ; si paradisiaque que soit l’endroit, ils finissent par s’y ennuyer. Torturer les mortels ? Cela ne les distrait pas beaucoup : c’est juste leur travail qu’ils accomplissent. Les immenses champs de fleurs, les doux fruits et la musique, ils finissent par s’en lasser.

Quand ils décident de partager des plaisirs charnels, ils prennent leur temps. Elysion leur offre toutes les possibilités dont ils pourraient rêver pour cela. Il leur faut juste s’assurer que les elfes ne viendront pas les déranger, qu’elles resteront à distance jouer un peu de musique et rire, les berçant mais sans être témoins directs.

Méthodiquement, ils se débarrassent de leurs surplis ; or, argent et ténèbres s’éparpillent parmi les fleurs. Avec calme et précision, ils explorent chacun le corps de l’autre. Le fait d’être jumeaux et quasiment identiques ne gâche en rien le plaisir de la découverte ; ils ont leurs différences subtiles.

La plupart du temps, Thanathos domine, arguant qu’il est plus fort, que son action est définitive là où Hypnos n’est que temporaire. Parfois, ils inversent. Avec l’éternité devant eux, ils peuvent facilement essayer tout et n’importe quoi. Ils ne s’en priveront pas.  
\- C’est une manière agréable de voler vers le sommeil.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour rien que l’on appelle cela la petite mort.

En temps que dieux, ils ne sont soumis ni au sommeil ni à la mort qu’ils incarnent. Mais ils jouent avec. Ils joueront encore, entre deux périodes de travail sur terre, jusqu’à ce que le dernier des mortels ait succombé au sommeil éternel et à la mort définitive.  
Et même après ? Eux seront toujours là, pensent-ils. Peut-être essaieront-ils de convaincre sa majesté Hadès de se pencher sur eux. Ou Morphée, pour voir s’il peut vraiment charmer le sommeil. Ou bien, plus probablement, ils resteront toujours ensemble, juste eux deux, pour l’éternité.


End file.
